We All Want Love
by stellinator
Summary: When Lexie is forced to chose between Jackson & Mark once and for all, chaos ensues. Mark/Lexie. Jackson/Lexie.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters from the show. They all belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC/Disney.

**We All Want Lo****ve - Prologue**

* * *

We locked eyes from across the bar, and for a split second, I found myself unable to look away from him - away from those beautiful eyes that I had once loved so much. For one second, every memory we ever made; every reason that I ever had to love him came flooding back to me.

In the second that followed, I remembered all of the fights we had ever had, and all of the reasons why we broke up. I remembered why we would never work out, then I remembered the love of my life, and I knew in that moment that I had made the right decision.

There wasn't a single doubt left in my mind; I had picked the right guy.

I quickly nodded in his direction, and without waiting for him to acknowledge me back, I broke our eye contact and turned away from him. April, on my left, had obviously noticed the exchange and coughed slightly. I knew she'd have something to say about the encounter, so I turned my body to face her.

"Go ahead, Apes." She visibly cringed at the sound of Alex's horrible nickname for her, "Get it off your chest."

She sighed, "You're not second guessing yourself, are you?"

"Not in the least," I assured her.

I know that most people would be offended by April. At times, she was annoying and overly blunt, almost to the point of being downright rude, but she was never malicious. She'd seen me through a lot.

I had put everyone close to me, her included, through a lot with all of my crazy indecisiveness. I'd, without realizing, forced everyone at the hospital to pick sides in the love-triangle I never wanted to a part of. April had been supportive, while many of our other colleagues gossiped and ridiculed me for not being able to choose. She was one of the very few who'd actually been on my side throughout the whole fiasco.

"Lexie," April narrowed her eyes at me and her voice dropped down to a soft whisper. "Tell me he won't be there tomorrow."

It was my turn to sigh, "I've done more than enough damage there, don't you think? After all I put that man through, it would be cruel to even suggest it."

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of silverware hitting against glass, and we both directed our attention to the source of the noise.

"I'd like to say a few words."

I watched my older sister as she scooted her seat back, and stood up. One of the her hands were firmly clutched around her club soda, while the other proudly rested atop of the barely noticeable bump on her stomach. She paused to look around at the faces of the other women in attendance, before finally stopping on mine.

She smiled warmly at me, "A year ago, you would have never been able to do this. Hell, even six months ago, you wouldn't have been able to go through with this. You were still self-sabotaging - refusing to let yourself be happy. You were struggling with choosing between Mark and Jackson, once and for all." She paused for a moment, "All of that seems like a lifetime ago. Now, you're here...you're here, and you're finally letting yourself be happy with the man you love. You're getting married tomorrow...and for the first time since you forced your little way into my life, I'm not even the slightest bit worried that you're rushing to something you'll regret. I'm not worried, because I know that this is what's right and it's what you truly want. I love you, and I couldn't be more proud of the woman you've become, Lexie."

It wasn't until I noticed my sister was on the verge of crying, that I felt tears pool in my own eyes.

On Meredith's right, Christina winked at me before raising her shot of tequila in the air. "To little Grey on her last night as a single woman"

There was a chorus of "To little Grey" around the table, followed by people downing their various shots and drinks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Meredith wipe her eyes, and once again resume her place next to her best friend.

Had I not been listening, I would have missed Christina leaning over slightly towards her and whispering, "I told you pregnancy hormones would make you go soft, Mer"

A few minutes later, Joe brought another round of drinks for the table. I felt April stir beside me. I looked over to find her mumbling over a piece of paper. The schedule, she insisted that having and maintaining during the bachelorette party was part of her duties as maid of honor.

"We're twenty minutes behind," she mumbled.

I was unable to stop the chuckle that came from my mouth, and April swung her head around quickly to glare at me. Gently as possible, I took the paper from her hands, before proceeding to rip into little pieces.

"No more schedules," I explained. She looked at me with wide eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. "We're staying here. We're going to have fun, and we're going to get drunk off our asses. Meredith is going to call Callie and Arizona a cab, and drive the rest of us all home...and then tomorrow I'm getting married."

I passed one tequila shot to April, and we did exactly that.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review! This is just the prologue, the rest of the story will take place several months before the actual wedding and lead up to it. I'll try to have the first real chapter up sometime before this week is up. I'm super busy right now, so I won't make any promises. My sincerest apologies for any mistakes or grammatical errors you find.


End file.
